Shadow
by Lioness1000
Summary: Set Premovie. This story is my take on Hakus history. please exuse the bad summary, this is my first fanficPG13 to be on the safe side.
1. Arrival

Hi, welcome to my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away or any of its characters or places.

--------------------------------

Chapter one

The dragon flew through the night, franticly scanning the ground below. _'What can I do!? I must find help!'_

The river spirit had returned to his home to find it drained and filled with rocks, terrified he had tried to dig out his beloved river with his claws, but found only a muddy trickle.

He felt his world dying all around him and had panicked.

Now, flying over the Japanese countryside, he saw a gate to the other world. A tunnel. Would help be on the other side of it?

He did not stop to think and dived towards it, he plunged through the mouth, his long body scraping at the rough walls, he felt some of his scales being ripped away from his body and growled in pain. He burst though the exit, soaring above a great still lake.

Looking around, the young dragon saw lights ahead and flew towards it. A small town lay at the edge of the dark waters.

He set out for the largest building, seeing no-one in the little settlement, but he felt his energy draining and he crashed into the ornamental gardens infront of the building and lay still, letting the darkness take him…

---------------------------

Well, what do you think ? Should I write more? Please comment, this is my first ever fanfic. Comment on anything, my spelling or grammar, how you hated it, suggestions, flames, just say that you read it, or maybe you even liked it? (looks hopeful)

Even if you don't comment, I'm honoured that you decided to read it, anyway.


	2. Discovery

Hello everyone ! Thankyou _so_ much to the reviewers you really made my day, I was really surprised that anyone liked it. And to everyone else who read my fanfic thankyou very much. Just to warn you I've only seen the Japanese version so I'll be using those names.

--------------------

Now, on with the story !

"Yeah, In a minute. I'm coming "! Shouted the young woman dressed in the bathhouse uniform. She was carrying a bucket filled with dirty water under one arm and a mop with the other.

She opened the sliding door to the gardens and tipped the water out into the bushes, as she did so she noticed a body lying in the gardens next to the bridge.

"Huh?" Rin said to herself "What's that?" Darting a look around to make sure no one would be able to see her she crept through the garden to the little gate. She opened it slowly so it didn't make a noise and ran across the bridge.

Lying on the ground was a young boy, he looked about ten or eleven and was very pretty. Cropped dark hair fell around a youthful face and his slender form was covered with tattered formal dress, suggesting the boy had been important.

Rin looked around wondering what to do, her eyes rested on the plumes of smoke coming from the boiler room, "Kamijii" She breathed.

-------------

Another short chapter I know. Please review about anything if you want more. Oh, but if you don't like it, please leave me ignorant. I'd rather not know. Sayonara!


	3. Awakening

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, you've given me hope. A slightly longer chapter than usual. Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away or anything in it.. Sorry it took so long to update, my Internet wouldn't work and I was out of action for days…

-

Kamajii looked up from his food, Rin was dragging something through the door, a young boy

"Hmm, Who's this Rin?" he asked setting the bowl aside and moving to help her.

"Dunno, found him in the gardens," she tugged at the boy one last time and laid him on the floor "doesn't look too good does he?"

Kamiji looked the boy over and tucked him into a futon, "Well, nothings broken, few scrapes but otherwise looks alright, probably collapsed from exhaustion" 

They sat in silence for a while, a few sootballs came over to inspect the newcomer, Kamiji shooed them away "Get back to work, it's almost the peak time of the day, there should be lots of people arriving soon"

"That's a good point, I better be getting back too. What shall we do with him?" Rin asked glancing at the boy.

"I'll keep an eye on him, come back later, he might have woken up by then.

(A few hours Later)

Rin opened the sliding door, "Chow time, how's the kid?"

Kamji turned to the sootballs "Take a break, food's here!".

Immediately the exited creatures began squeaking and bounced towards Rin.

"Hey, Boiler man. How's he doing?" she said scattering the sootball's food into the little crowd.

"He? Oh the boy, hasn't woken up yet" Kamiji sighed and handed Rin the empty bowl. Rin knelt down beside the young spirit, "Hey, are you gonna wake up, I brought some food" she said shaking him gently.

The boy moaned in his sleep and slowly began to open his eyes.

-

There you go. Please review, as I said in the previous chapter "If you don't like it, I don't really want to know!"


	4. Thought

Thankyou so much for your reviews and I apologise once again about the delay. I've got the about:blank virus and had to switch to firefox. On with the show !

Chapter 4: Explanation 

The boy tried sitting up, but couldn't. With a groan he fell back onto the futon.

"Hey, you ok?" Rin asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

"I don't think so…where am I, who are you?" he asked, looking at Rin and Kamiji.

Kamiji came closer pouring some water out of his kettle. He helped the boy to sit up and gave him the cup.

"Well, young man, you are in Abuyara. The most luxurious and renowned bathhouse in Japan. We cater for over 3,000 gods and numerous other spirits. I am Kamiji, 'slave' to the boilers that heat the baths. This is Rin, a worker in the bathhouse. Does that answer your questions?" Kamiji said with a smile.

"Well, you know who we are, who are you?" Rin said, shifting into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I am the spirit of the Kohaku river, or…" he broke off "…was. My river was destroyed, filled in by _humans_. They ringed the area in red tape and filled in my home. I panicked and flew off, and…and"

"You came here…" Kamiji finished for him.

There was silence in the room for a long while. A sootball came over with a one of the multicoloured stars that sootballs ate, It offered it to Haku with a squeak.

"Thankyou, but I can't eat this. It's your food, keep it" Haku said smiling weakly. The sootball dropped its food onto Haku's futon, and went off, not taking no for an answer.

"It's right you know, you should eat something, but not that, you wouldn't be able to digest it." Rin said moving over to the tray of food, she passed him a bowl of rice "Try eating some of this". She said.

Haku picked up the chopsticks and politley began to eat tiny mouthfulls.

"Don't bother with formalities, you're probably starving."

Haku nodded and gratefully took bigger bites.

"You should leave after you're well enough, we wouldn't want Yubaba to find out about you, she doesn't believe in giving things unless there's something in it for her…" Rin said.

"Who is Yubaba, Rin?" Haku asked, putting down his bowl.

"Yubaba is the owner, a sorceress. She turns people into animals if she catches anyone who doesn't work for her or isn't a customer in the bathhouse."

Haku stared thoughtfully at the flames, finally he spoke.

"I want to be her apprentice" He said

"Who's?" Kamiji asked, looking up from his food.

"Yubaba's. If she can teach me enough magic, I might be able to save my river."

Rin and Kamiji looked at each other.

"I mean, why not?" Haku said "I haven't got anywhere to go, and it might just work. Please, can you help me find a way to be her apprentice?"

Kamiji looked at him sadly, it would be a pity to see someone so young fall into Yubaba's trap. The boy was right though, there wasn't much else he could do.

"Alright, I'll help you, But it's to late to think about that now. We'll do something about it in the morning.

End chapter 4

Please please please please _please_ review. I know it sounds demanding but I'll assume that no one is reading my story if I don't receive feedback. Anyway, even if you wont review, thankyou for taking to time to read it.


	5. Action

_Hello everyone, thankyou for the reviews, they made my day._

_kj  
_

"Keep up, you'll get lost" Rin shouted to Kohaku, who was staring around.

Frustrated, Rin shouted again "Did you hear me, Come on!"

Muttering to herself she pushed the young spirit into the lift and yanked the lever down.

"When you see the foreman, bow and greet him formally. Then hush up, cause I'll do the talking, ok?"

Rin was saying, as the lift door opened. She powered over to a desk where a frog was sitting.

Kohaku bowed and greeted the foreman as was proper.

"This is Kohaku, he needs to see Mistress Yubaba" Rin said making a small bow infornt of the desk.

The foreman looked up from some documents lazily, he didn't seem very interested.

"Yubaba is busy right now, Rin. She has no time to see anyone" he commented.

Rin sighed impatiently "Would you please tell her that a river god wishes to speak to her?" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"River god?" the foreman said, turning his eyes to Kohaku "Surely not…"

The other workers were watching them, One Yuna was eyeing him suspiciously another giggled and whispered to her friend.

"But he's so young, how could he have been entrusted with a river?" Another frog said.

Kohaku glared defiantly up at them, "I am the river god, my name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. I am the god of the Kohaku river. Now, will you please let me see Yubaba!"

The frog turned to his colleague and whispered something, finally he spoke.

"Yes, your honour. Mistress Yubaba will be please to accept you."

BREAK

"That did not go well. Lets hope Yubaba won't be angry." Rin sighed as she stomped along the over-decadent corridor leading to Yubabas office.

Kohaku started to get nervous, he stared around at the artwork on the walls and examined the delicate embroidery on the tapestries.

"Here we are, you're on your own now" Rin said, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine"

Kohaku took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

BREAK

_Sorry about the short chapter, and thankyou again for all the great reviews ! As I have said before in other chapters, only constructive criticism, please. If you just don't like it, keep it to yourself!_


	6. Permission granted

_Hello and thankyou for the reviews, you've all been so supportive!  
_

Chapter 6

"Enter"

Kohaku twisted the brass handle and pushed. A darkly lavish room came into view, ritchly embroidered rugs covered the floor and an enormous fireplace lit the room with the help of a few small lamps.

A massive ornate desk sat at the end of the room where a spirit woman, twice the size of a human, was sitting writing notes.

She looked up at him when he came in "So, you said you needed to see me. What is it, boy?" the woman said irritably.

"I wish to work here, I want to be your apprentice" he answered.

She raked her eyes over him and sneered. "You don't look like much, the foreman said you were a god. Your name?"

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I am the god of the Kohaku river"

"Kohaku river, eh. Never heard of it. You look very young for a god" She said, looking doubtful. She stared at him for a long time. There was power in this child, if she could harness that power, he would make a good apprentice and a powerful wepon.

"I am not as young as I look, Madam. I can learn all that you are willing to teach me" Kohaku said defiantly.

Yubaba considered for a long time, weighing up the pros and cons of an apprentice,

"Alright, you can try to learn for a while. If you're lazy though, I won't hesitate to kick you out" she waved her hand at a stack of papers, one separated itself from the pile and floated over to him "Sign your name at the bottom"

Kohaku did so, and the paper slid out of his hands and flew over to Yubaba, she caught it and examined it.

"Your name is far to long, from now on you'll be Haku, alright?" Without waiting for a reply she passed her hand over his name, a few of the Chinese characters peeled themselves away from the paper and she crushed them in her hand.

"You'll start work tomorrow" she rasped and tugged at a tasselled chord that hung from the ceiling, after a little while a Yuna entered the room. She bowed and addressed Yubaba.

"How can I be of service, mistress?" she asked looking from Yubaba to Haku.

"Take this boy to one of the guest rooms, you are to address him as Sir, as he is my apprentice. That is all, you may go now."

Yubaba watched them leave, she wondered how many people knew his real name, he had announced it rather loudly infront of a lot of workers. With a sigh she conjured a flame from her finger and lit one of her noxious cigars, she would have to do something about that. She dragged on the tobbaco and turned to an ancient rune that sat on a shelf, she often used it to remove important bits of information that workers might have overheard…

_(end chapter 6)_

_Well, what do you think, please review. Really like to hear feed back, or just give me a note telling me that you did read it and I would be very grateful. Also I'm interested in doing a Pet shop of horrors fic, if anyone has any challenges or plot bunnys I'll be really glad to hear them !. Thanks for reading !_


	7. Suprise?

_Hello, everyone. Thankyou for all the kind reviews from chapters 1-5. I am very grateful that you took the time to read the fic. (apologies for the short chapter)_

Chapter 7

"Get up"

The two words had been spoken dozens of times before in that room. Haku began to pick himself off the floor, wondering how he had acquired so many cuts and burns in such a short time. For the last ten minutes he had been trying to deflect Yubabas magic, he was getting nowhere, he had been thrown across the room too many times that day and the pain was distracting him.

"Surely you can do this by now!" Yubaba said "Even _animals_ can do very basic magic"

This was not fair, what she was trying to teach him was not 'basic magic'. Biting back a retort, Haku prepared for the next onslaught of pain. A wave of fire crashed through the practice room, Haku closed his eyes and concentrated hard, he braced himself for the inevitable burn, it didn't come. Tentatively he looked up at Yubaba. She was gazing at him with a sour expression.

"That is not the block I was teaching you, try that with missiles and they'd go right through the sheild"

Haku was angry, who cared if it wasn't the right one, it worked ! Why did she always have to focus on the things he did wrong. _No, _he thought, _ I mustn't think like that, it's just the way she is. I'll have to accept that._

"Come here, start sorting through these jewels. One of them is magic, try and find it" Yubaba said, slamming a velvet bag onto a small table.

Haku sighed and did what he was told, he picked up a small blue gem and weighed it in his hand. It had been three weeks since he had started studying with Yubaba, but she seemed reluctant to teach him powerful spells. He placed the sapphire he had been examining down and selected another. Suddenly the skull that served as a communication device chattered, Yubaba walked over to it and bent her ear towards its teeth.

"What is it?" she asked, the skull rattled again "Alright, stay there and I'll be down in a minute"

She beckoned to Haku, and began to walk out the door .

"Come on, boy. You can see how a real sorceress works…"

_(end chapter 7)_

_what do you think? Is this worth continuing? Please review if you want more, or I'll assume no-one is reading anymore. Feel free to point out mistakes, but no flames, being cruel or rude is not helpful in the least._

_Also if anyone has any ideas about a Petshop of horrors fic, I'd be very pleased to hear them._


	8. Truths

_Thankyou very, very much to everyone who reviewed. You really make my day when you do that ! I'm sorry I took so long to update…I got flu._

Chapter 8

"I'll show you how a real sorceress does magic" Yubaba shouted as she swept out of the room.

Haku dropped the jewel he had been examining and followed her.

Out in the ornate corridor Haku could just see Yubaba striding down the hallway in the dim light. She rounded a corner and disappeared. For such a large woman, Yubaba could sure move fast.

He caught up with her at the lift, he wondered if she was in the mood for questions. The last time he had asked about her work he had ended up with a bruise on his cheek. He decided to approach this carefully.

"Mistress Yubaba, what is happening downstairs that needs your urgent attention"? He asked slowly, trying to be formal.

She turned her head to look at him, the flames danced in the lamps, creating shadows on her face and casting in sharp relief. She smiled humourlessly, showing the rows of her white teeth.

"Humans…" was all she replied.

Thay took the lift down to the ground floor, and stepped out. They passed groups of Yuna clustered together with their sleeves over their noses.

"I can't bear that Human stink "! One was saying to another.

Two workers ran towards them, they bowed hurridly, the more senior of the two spoke first "Mistress Yubaba, come quickly please"!

Haku gasped when they stepped into the entrance hall. A group of seven humans were tearing the place apart, a few were becoming see-through, which terrified them. Others were quite obviously drunk, one man was trying to pull the kimono off one of the Yuna, another was punching a worker repeatedly in the face.

"What happened to them"?" Haku asked Yubaba in a horrified whisper, Gazing around at the destruction.

"Some humans react differently to entering the spirit world. Some of them are drunk" Yubaba replied simply "I shall turn them into pigs, that will teach them a lesson"

Yubaba was true to her word. One by one she transfigured the cavorting drunks and their terrified friends into pig, it was amazingly unpleasant to watch them mutate into their animal form.

Finally Yubaba beckoned to several of the workers and told them to take the new pigs to the large sty she kept.

Yubaba turned to Haku, who had been watching in stunned silence.

"That is _real_ magic, boy."

End chapter 8 

_Please, please, please review I would really like to know what your thoughts were, any polite criticism is very welcome. Apologies again for the immensely long time it took to update. _


	9. Irritation

Hello, again. Sorry for the wait, but I'm quite busy right now. Anyway, thankyou very, very much for your kind reviews and help, Its greatly appreciated. (**6/5/05 Ok, this isn't really an update. Just a minor adjustment. This is really an excuse to say that I've been revising the for end of year exams and I haven't been able to update recently, but fear not ! New instalments will be back soon! Ps. Special thankyou to KatzEye, you've been really kind!)**

Chapter 9

Haku walked through the corridor leading to the main room of the bathhouse. Kitchen staff bustled to and from the banquet room, while cleaners scurried around, trying to make every surface gleam for tonight.

He was completely fed up with talk about 'tonight' New year had always been an important time, but in Abuyara Bathhouse, it was one of the biggest events on the calendar. Spirits came from miles around to use this luxurious bathhouse, and many important guests bathed here.

Invitations to the huge party had gone out moths in advance, and now the big day had arrived, everyone was in a mess.

"Mater Haku ! Master Haku !" shouted a harried looking worker running over to him, "There's been a huge problem with the water system, one of the pipes has burst, what should we do?"

Haku sighed and rubbed his temples, with Yubaba out, he had been left in charge.

"That's the third one this month. Very well I'll see what I can do" He said and strode off in the direction of the boiler room.

"Kamiji, another pipe has burst. Could I see the plans again?" Haku asked, sliding open the little door. Rin was inside, talking to Kamiji.

"Yo, god-boy, what's-up?" she said, raising a hand.

Haku walked over to them, Kamiji already had the plans of the bathhouse laid out.

"Is there any way to repair the pipe in time for the party?" asked Haku, glancing at Kamiji.

The boiler man sighed and reached one of his arms up to scratch his head, another reaching for the teapot that he drank from. He took a swig and set it back down.

"There won't be anytime to repair it tonight, besides, everyone's busy. We'll cut off the supply of water to that pipe and do a minor re-route of the system, It can be repaired tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll leave you in charge of that." Haku said wearily. "You should examine the rest of the network to see weather any other pipes could burst"

"That's the third one this month" Rin said matter of factly.

"Don't you think I know that, already?" Haku snapped "I've had to deal with them all, haven't I?"

Haku turned to leave "Kamiji, let me know if any other pipes look like they might be unstable"

After he had gone, Rin and Kamiji looked at one another. Haku was unusually bad tempered tonight.

"Do you think it could just be stress?" She asked

Kamiji sighed, he didn't think so. Haku had been like this more and more recently.

"No, I think Yubaba's attitude is rubbing off on him" he answered.

Rin looked sad. "I hope your wrong, Kamiji. I hope your wrong…"

_(end chapter 9)_

_There you are. Again, sorry for the wait and the short chapter. Please, please R&R I'd really like to know what you think about this one. Thanks for reading anyway._


End file.
